Origin of the Mirror Flower and Water Moon
by Eigth swordsman of the mist
Summary: Zanpakuto, spirit infused swords that are made to help the Shinigami in battle. Yet, there was a special case with Aizen's. His power was far, far more great than he let on. Little was known about him. When he was given a chance to hange his entire fate. "I am the One who controls al things within the domains of both Light and Darkness. I am Kyoga Suigetsu."


_**I DO NOT OWN EITHER Naruto or BLEACH.**_

_**Both are the respective property of Masashi Kishimoto and Kuno Tite**_

_**All character save for OC's and everything in the respective Anime and Manga are theirs and I own nothing.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

{_Flashback/Present Time_}

"**Demon/Summon Speech**"

'_**Demon/Summon Though**__**t**_'

_**Attack/Jutsu/Technique**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_{Fifteen Years after Kyubi attack, Konohagakure no Sato: Chunnin Exam Prelims}_

He had always felt that he was different, that he was not like them, especially after he had changed all those years ago, because of a deal with the devil inside him; and he had never regretted that deal. It seemed like so long ago that during the usual 'Hunting Parties' that during a more ferocious beating at the hands of the people had would be forced to to learn how to protect in a few years' time that he had met with the creäture of blood-red fur and anger inside of him that he had made a deal, and he would never change that one little second it took for him to make it as he would one day be free of this place. Yet, today was not that day. For little over eight years he had hidden behind a mask of Idiocy, stupidity so shocking and so thick that not even the aged **Hokage(Fire Shadow)** had not seen past it.

It had been during a battle on what would possibly be the largest bridge in the known world that he had shed this mask, and his power made known to the world as he put not only the ones hired to kill him and the members of his team and squad assigned to aid them, but also the leader of the hired men under an illusion so great they slit their own throats in under a minute. The man who had originally been hired to kill the bridge's chief architect, had been left free to leave with his adopted daughter, though his silver Haired Sensei had threatened him harshly for letting the man get away, and that he had hidden his power from them had not helped in the slightest; though his words had stopped that.

"_To kill the one hired to kill is what we do, is it not Kakashi-Sensei? He was hired to do basically what we were. It ma be because he is the former enemy, but while he is a criminal it is only that has left his own village and failed when he tried to kill his own leader. That was only because he would not stand for needless slaughter. There shall always be killing, slaughter, murder, whatever you wish to call it... But WE decide who it is we kill. It may be on a battlefield, a bridge, a tree, etc. Yet we decide to fight or retreat, to battle and possibly die, all because we have been paid to do that job, just as we are and he was. If you want to chase after and kill an injured man and his daughter, two people who only wishes to save the lives of the unborn children and innocent people of their country, be my guest; just leave me out of it."_

He had stayed his sensei's blade, but that did not stop him from reporting to the Hokage what they had both witnessed, and had found out. That had been less that two, maybe three months ago and he had avoided the aged Fire Shadow as much as possible, giving him half-truths and no lies. Refusing to give the old man information that he had claimed was his alone to know as it was not tied to his shinobi career. It was three hours later that the near seventy year old man had let him leave his office after getting him to promise that so long as he was Hokage, that now white-ette would serve Konoha. Since then the pure aura of the teen had changed from one of warmth, friendliness, and the pure need to want to trust him, to one of while still warm, to somewhat cold and aloof; the feeling of excitement and energy replaced with a feeling of boredom and The pure feeling that you could trust him was still there, just not as strong. His once bright blue eyes turned darker and darker until they had turned a royal purple and the pupil a feral slit.

He had changed everything about him so fast that none had been ready for it. The change in his attire had made him look androgynous. His hair made him stand out a bit more than his now destroyed[by himself, with what could have been seen with a smile 'Kill Me' orange jumpsuit. His steps and movement silent and reserved and his head held high with a feeling of both nobility and carelessness. His attitude had changed form a loudmouth and goofball to a quiet and observant individual. His very voice soft when speaking to people who treated him kindly, yet cold and sharp as a frozen razor.

He stood out against his team mates, and most other people in the stadium. He stood a strong 5'9 and his posture held strength while his aura told of both mystery and boredom, he looked no older than fifteen-sixteen maybe. His attire consisted of a white Kimono, white hakama that rode low on his hips with a deep and dull-orange obi keeping them up to the level to keep his groin from sight and tucked into the knot of the obi was a small pendant with a circular mirror in it. Over this he wore a green haori with what they could only guess was some sort of design as strange symbols like moons, stars, and other things like constellations and creatures of legends in white, gold, red and other colors. He wore a pair of geta on his feet. His finger and toenails long and claw-like. His hair long, reaching his waist was a bone-white and looked like stands of silk. Small bells jingled in his hair that had been braided into the long locks. His face angular with high cheek bones, a small nose, and sharp, almost pointed ears. His eyes colored a vibrant purple and baring slit pupils. His body lithe, and his yet muscular; the hard muscle beneath the skin like braided steel cable. His skin was tan, like he spent all his time outside. Six dark lines adorned his cheeks like whiskers with each cheek baring three of the marks.

On his hips he had two black bags tied with golden strings on his left hip, on his right hip he had two white bags tied with silver strings. He had no kunai pouches, no holsters, nothing. He did not need them. Even the members of his team looked at him as if he would tear them apart with a wave of his hand. The young mystery was, formerly, Uzumaki Naruto. Now he was known simply as Kyoka had gone by this name for almost eight years now; and had completely changed from what he had used to be. He looked around him and heard the Hokage call for everyone save for Sasuke and a guy named Yoroi to leave. Naruto caught sight of a red-headed woman with two children with the same red hair and blond hair with a blank head-band. He formed a mirror beneath his feet and sank into it as an identical mirror formed in the stands. The mirror shattered as he entered it and as he left the one in the stands and sat down it also shattered, the shards of both disappearing into nothing. This shocked most of the people in the stadium save for the Hokage, his Team, and Sensei.

The former Uzumaki had relaxed and reclined back into the seats of the stadium, while slightly un-comfortable he fell into a light sleep. A few minutes later he cracked his left eye open to see blond wearing purple trying to reach into one of the black bags on his left hip, his hand caught her wrist and a sound like cracking glass was heard as Ino went flying back into the wall, her head snapping and meeting the hard stone and knocking her unconscious from the force. Every one looked to see his right hand extended in a knife-strike as if he was stabbing her in the head, only for a second did the small cracks in the air remain before fading. Sakura looked at her teammate and stomped towards him with her voice rising a hundred decibel a second.

Sakura had made it her team mate and opened her mouth, only for a gag to be placed in it and a chain wrapped around her head that kept her from talking.

"I do not want to hear it Haruno... I have put up with your screaming for far too long as it is. So please keep it quiet or I will end you prematurely."

The white haired warrior said as a blade slid out of the long sleeve of his haori, the rest of the weapon was not seen but the reflective metal and the edge gleamed dangerously in the light. Sakura shook her head and the bonds disappeared. She rubbed her jaw before she let out a scream and attacked,

"YOU DOBE! YOU PROBABLY CAN'T EVEN USE THAT BLADE YOU WILL NEVER BE AS COOL AS SASUKE-KUN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, her fist on it's way to connect with the head of the taller teen. She heard clang as Kurenai appeared and blocked the blade that was aimed for sakura's throat.

Kurenai was a very beautiful woman, she was a tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are a red color, with an extra ring in them. Her make-up consisted of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this what what a person could assume was a dress made of bandages, the bandage-like garment was a very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns stitched into it. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konohagakure forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

With her face set in a scowl and two hands on her weapon she had stopped the blade, though her arms, shoulders', and her legs had began shaking as they strained to hold back the opposing weapon, she then spoke with her voice low and harsh, "That is strike one Uzumaki, attempting to kill a fellow Konohagakure Ninja is against the law and punishable by removal from service by dishonorable discharge and if you had been successful, death." She said as she struggled to hold the blade back, the edge of the mirror-like blade biting deeply into her own and had cut almost through it. Her struggle was rewarded with another blade coming from his other sleeve, it was aimed for the Jonin's face, she saw the razor-slanted tip come to the level of her nose and aimed for in between her eyes.

Kurenai could not move in time to avoid the blade as it came closer to its destination that would result in her dying. The blade stopped and inch from her face as a purple haired ANBU deflected it with her own weapon. Her cat mask hiding her face but not the anger that was rolling off of her in waves and her stance was one that would attack at the slightest movement. "Uzumaki Naruto you are to report to the Hokage after your match." She said as Naruto retracted the blades into his coat sleeves and gave the three a look that told them he was not looking forward to the meeting between him and the aged Fire Shadow. Still he gave them a nod, though not before Kurenai grabbed his shoulder and turned him around violently to give him a tongue lashing like no other; only for his body to crack and shatter like a mirror struck with a hammer.

As the glass fell and vanished from reality they saw the former Uzumaki land a few feet away from them with his hands in a one handed Tora-Seal. He unleashed a large stream of blue flames at Kurenai, she felt her flesh and skin bubble before burning and cooking, her body blackening and charring as the water in her body boiled and evaporated inside her. It suddenly stopped and he felt no burning, no pain. She opened her un damaged eyes and looked at her healthy and fine pale-tan hands. She saw the barely conscious Ino and Shaken Sakura knock each other out and end the preliminary match in a draw. Her mind shaken and body trembling she saw the one who had put the illusion on her not six feet away. "Do not think that you can try to command me Yuhi-san, you may almost be a master of Genjutsu... I am one who is illusion itself. My domain is over both light and darkness, everything within those domains I command." He said as he saw Tenten be defeated by the Kunoichi from Suna.

"Will Nara Skikamaru and Tsuchi Kin please come down to begin the match."

The proctor said as Kurenai looked in both fear and shock at the flawless illusion that had been cast on her.

"How did you cast an illusion without me knowing, my chakra was undisturbed."

She said as he pulled out from his a sleeve an average katana with a green hilt and golden tsuba in the shape of a hexagon. He smiled as he looked at the weapon, the weapon in which he had only drawn twice in his life. Now, he had drawn it a third time and he looked at the team with blank headbands. His smile small and holding a dark mirth as he stroked the back of the mirror-like blade with a loving hand.

His eyes met Kurenai's again and now they had become un-readable and his body now in a stance that told of a predator.

"I believe that when I removed my mask of idiocy, and first showed you all my power on the bridge in **Nami no Kuni(Land of Waves)** that you all witnessed my power. I bend all of the five senses of someone, and then I make them truly believe, feel, smell, see, hear, and even make them taste what I am making them believe. I am the water flower and the mirroring moon. Both are intangible, untouchable, out of our grasp." He said as he let her take in the information.

"I am both the flowers of the earth that will ripple and disappear to come into our sight again, until we disturb the waters that hold the illusion that they are there. The sky that is home to the mirror moon that will forever float and stand above us and shall never be touched by mortal, by they a man, woman, and child. Forever will they be out of our reach, we see, hear, touch, smell, and dream of tasting those things that will forever more be out of our reach; that we shall have the illusion of achieving that which is impossible, I can both create and destroy a persons reality with a mere thought. I, am Kyoka Suigetsu and I will only serve the one who will be my partner of my soul. None else." He said as the woman digested the information she had just been given.

Naruto smiled as he saw Shikamaru knock the Oto kunoichi out with his family technique. Kyoka smiled, his former name had came up along with another. He saw the look the S**andaime Hokage(Third Fire Shadow)** was sending him, a look that spoke of both sorrow and to ask for apology. Though Kyoka was not sorry at all he still nodded to the aged Hokage. His respect and actualy care for the old man going deeper than the oceans.

" By order of both the Hokage and the Civilian Council, we will enact law seventeen created by the Nidaime. Will Uzumaki Naruko, Uzumaki Hikari, and Uzumaki Arashi please come down to begin your match" Hayate said as he beckoned the four mentioned people to enter the arena. Naruto jumped down from the stands and walked towards the center of the arena, giving Hayate a friendly nod and shaking his fellow swordsman's hand. He whispered something to Hayate while the three Uzumaki children were still making their way down to the stadium. "My mistake folks, it seems that Uzumaki-sons has been legally changed to Suigetsu Kyoka!" Hayate announced to the audience. Making the three widen their eyes while everybody save the people who had known about the name the white haired sword user now went by. The white-etes face in a slight scowl as everyone seemed to mess his name up.

Kyoka took his time to study his three estranged siblings. The letter addressed to him and left by his father had been in the forbidden scroll when he had stolen it. It was a simple matter of threatening the Sandaime with endless nightmares if he was no told everything. Naruto had been less than happy to hear that his mother had left him. The shredded remains of the training grounds being proof of that. Naruto saw that Naruko was a near exact copy of him save for the hair. She wore a tight sleeveless orange vest, deep-blue shorts, a belt with numerous pouches. Standard ninja sandals, and bandages wrapped around her knees, forearms, and ankles. her face had three whisker like marks on each cheek, deep blue eyes, and red lips and a small nose. She stood about '4'9' with waist-length sun-gold hair pulled into two long ponytails. She had the very beginning of womanly curves but that was to be expected as she and her siblings were possibly only a year or two younger than him.

All in all she was a very attractive girl for her age. He next looked at Arashi, he was basically a miniature Minato, with a mess of sun-blond hair with red streaks, he also had whisker marks, standing about '5'1'. He wore a burnt-orange hoari with the standard Konoha-Jonin suit underneath save for the flack-jacket. His ankles up to his knees. On his hips he had two pouches each and a tanto strapped to the back of his waist. He wore red ninja sandals and his headband was used as a belt. He had deep purple eyes like him, and a slightly small nose like Kushina. He looked maybe fourteen; fifteen at most.

Finally his eyes landed on Hikari, she had long blood-red hair that faded into the same sun-gold as the other's that fell to her knees, she had it pulled into a single large ponytail. She was the only one without whisker marks. She stood '5'1' and had a lithe build. She wore a red knee length jacket with long sleeved and the Uzumaki swirl outlined in blue on the back. A mid-thigh length purple skirt, and fingerless gloves on her hands. Bandages wrapped around her wrists, knees, and ankles. A belt was thrown over her shoulder holding multiple scrolls. her right hip had a pouch while her left had two shuriken holsters. A pair of brass knuckles had been clipped to her side by a buckle. She had deep blue eyes and small pink lips with a button nose. He could literally see the shock on their faces.

Naruto looked at the three as he slid his blade into his left sleeve again. He simply looked at their red-haired mother before he gave a fanged smile as the three made it to the center of the arena. Hayate gave them a nod as he asked them the question that would begin a very interesting reunion.

"All all combatants ready?" He asked them as they each gave a nod while Naruto gave a gentle smile and a nod. "Very well, begin!"He said as he used the _**Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Technique)**_ to leave the arena. Kyoka stared at them as he materialized a small orange fireball and played with it on his fingertips. The Three of them each looked at their brother, the one they had come specifically to face. The one who they had come to see if they truly had lost to the demon within him. Naruto let his flame grow bigger as it grew to cover his entire left arm. The flame not harming him in the slightest. Fire had been one of the easier elements for him to master with the creature inside of him giving pointers and tips in his time studying the element that could give an take life in an instant. It was Naruko who spoke first.

"Your... Different than what we expected. " She said as she studied the flame that had enveloped his appendage.

I guess I am, though not knowing what I am like is to be expected when you have spent multiple years training to kill me if need be. I would be shocked if it wasn't. " He said as he stepped away form them. His geta making soft '_clack'_ sounds as he stepped away from them. The flames taking a dark blue shade. "I hope that the training you all went through is not in vain, because I hope you can avoid at least this!" He yelled as he turned and punched forward; the flames leaping off of his fist and turning into a gigantic column of flames, "**_Uzumaki Custom: Fire Sealing Technique_**!" Roared Naruko as the flames began to be drawn into a scroll with the kanji for_ fire火. _

Kyoka simply stood there, his arm outstretched while he slid his feet into a tiger stance. He however twisted his torso more and made the stance worthless unless... That was when he spun with a kick and sent his right sandal flying at Arashi, he simply let the piece of footwear hit him in the chest, the sandal making him fall over from the weight, he pushed the surprisingly heavy wooden sandal off of his chest and saw a glowing silver seal on the bottom.

"So you used **Fuinjutsu(Sealing Techniques)** to increase the weight of your geta. Very clever of you." Arashi said as he sped through seals and landed on the rabbit seal. "_**Raiton: Gian(False Darkness)**_" He said as he held out his hands and let loose a laser-like beam of lightning. Naruko was up next as she stopped on a Hare seal. "**Suiton: Mizurappa(Wild Water Wave)**!" She said as she turned the pressure up on the attack and turned it into a high pressure stream, turning her head she connected the high power stream with her brother's jutsu and turned it into an electrical current. Kyoka saw that Hikari had chosen to stand back and watch as she began gathering earth chakra in her feet.

The water of the combined stream never came close as Kyoka extended his hand and sent a large blade of wind against the attack, the wind hit the combination technique and for over two minutes the elements battled against one another, the wind lost and faded into low gusts. The electrical water shit where Kyoka had been standing prior, and hit nothing as they saw that he had disappeared. They cut the chakra to their techniques and looked around, they both felt the wind part behind them as a blade came out of nowhere to decapitate them. Though it was stopped as Hikari delivered a heel kick to Naruto, his illusion shattering like glass as he was revealed. He had retrieved his geta and was now back on his feet. The slightly electrified water not bothering him, he suspected that the siblings had an insulator in their sandals as they were also not bothered.

Kyoka skidded across the water as he dusted himself off, the slight dirt on his haori falling off. Hikari came in with another kick at Kyoka, Kyoka smiled as he blocked the kick with one of his own, his right leg blocking hers as his foot radiated a dark aura. Hikari gave a light smirk as she felt her leg slightly push her brother's aside. She had some of the most powerful **taijutsu(Body Techniques)** she and her family had in her arsenal, so she was certainly impressed that her pretty boy brother could block it this easy as she usually sent her own mother at least a few feet back with her second strongest kick.

"Looks like you have good reflexes for a pretty boy, Naruto." She said as she felt his leg suddenly push her's aside and his sandal clad foot hit her chest, right below her right breast. He followed up with an upper kick that hit her chin, another hit her left side, her right shoulder, jaw, and he finally placed a front kick in her diaphragm; she felt the air part as his foot came down to split her skull open. She moved her left hand up and grabbed it as she slid on the balls of her feet and evaded the skull-breaking atack, her shoulder stinging like hell as the corner of his sandal caught it.. She went sliding back from the fast blows, but she managed to stand and send a series of her own kicks at him. Her left heel met his forearms as she tried to kick him in the neck, her right landing and knocking his head to the left as she punched him in the diaphragm. She hit his entire right side with her hitting six of the seven true ribs.

She felt her hands being caught as a mirror formed under them. They both sank into it as ten more appeared, in the stands Kakashi was standing next to the shaken Kurenai and Kushina. " It is all over for her now, any one who is pulled into that technique is at his complete mercy. There she is." He said as he pointed to the seventh mirror where Hikari came shooting out, her arms broken and her shins visibly bruised and bleeding, evidence that she had fought her hardest as Kyoka came out of the mirror with a small bruise on his right cheek and a few others on his chest that began to slowly disappear. Naruto gave her a predatory smile before a large blade slid out of his left sleeve, he flicked his right pointer finger and jumped, flipping down as Hikari came speeding up into the air.

Time seemed to slow down as Kyoka slid a very different blade fully out of his right sleeve and into his right had, revealing the complete weapon. A large razor-like bastard-sword with a blade that was almost five feet long with a three foot hilt. It came down to cleave Hikari in half, but she was saved as a storm of kunai and shuriken hit Kyoka, his entire left side littered with the weapons as he landed in a bloody and metal mess. His large, razor-like blade stabbing into the ground as it landed out of the gravely injured teens grip. His breathing labored and hard. Seeing this the Proctor came down and just as he was about to call the match, he saw that 'Kyoka' began cracking and soon fell apart like a busted mirror. Nobody knew what was going on as the other ten mirror's shattered as well. That was when Hikari fell down with seven stab wounds in her chest, arms, and legs. The ones in her chest barely missing her heart, lungs, spine, and with two in her liver.

"What the fuck is going on? Kakashi where the hell is he!?" Demanded Kushina as Kakashi simply closed his book and scanned the entire stadium with his single visible eye. He jumped back from the railing as he yelled out, "Everybody get away he is activating _That_ Technique!" Kakashi sounded as he saw the other's jump back a few feet as well. Kushina simply looked on as a mirror-like box formed inside the entire arena, it rose almost ten feet over the railing and took up the entire arena floor.

"Kakashi, you know what this is?" Asked Asuma as he examined the strange barrier, stepping closer to it to get a better look, "Asuma DO NOT get anywhere close to that thing. Just sit back and watch, because you are about to see something that you will possibly only see once in your life. " Kakashi said as he saw the box glow grey like a moon or mirror before it crashed down like water and formed a pillar that shot into the sky and turned it dark, the full moon glowing silver and the sky dark and sparkling with stars as the everybody saw the stands become a clear ocean with great flowers just below the surface, yet they were floating an inch above the water. The arena was unchanged, except that every surface had became a mirror.

Everybody looked as Kyoka became transparent, as if he was nothing but a reflection. Hikari, Arashi, and Naruko became scared, Inoichi who had shown up for the matches along with most of the old generation looked around shocked as they began trying to break the illusion. Only to fail as they realized this was something entirely different. Naruto became solid as another image of a blondhaired, blue-eyed bow wearing neon-orange wielding a kunai appeared under the water, an even smaller child at the age of eight crouching in fear with a familiar sword in his grasp was on the moon. suddenly the image below became cloaked in reddish-orange chakra and turned feral before aging almost three years and had a goofy smile as he stood on the Hokage Monument. A tattered whte and red rob with matching hat clutche din his hadns as Konoha looked like it had just barely survived a great battle.

The image above showed as the kid took the sword from its sheath with difficulty as he stabbed a brown haired man who had just cut his arm with a cleaver. The image soon showed as he stopped the mob, their eyes becoming vacant as they fell to their knee's and began screaming and crying, tearing hair, flesh, and skin apart from an unseen nightmare.

"What is this Naruto?! Where the hell are we?" Asked Arashi as he tried to get to his sister, only for her to vanish. "To answer your question we are within the very confines of my own world. In this place you see what I truly am. The image below is what I would have been had I not found my true power. The one above us is what I was like when I found my power, and what happened when I truly 'awakened' the great power within me. When I went against what Hiruzen had said and made a deal with the beast inside me. This world is what I truly Am. I am a blade, a world, a place, object, weapon, and so much more. More importantly... I am free and when we leave this world... You, Arashi, Naruko, and your sister Hikari shall not exist anymore." He said as he took his right hand and for a second it looked like he was going to grab the air, the water rippled as millions of tiny, tiny moons appeared on the water's surface.

A moon made of water with an apple blossom inside flew into his hand it changed into a katana with mirror-like blade, the tsuba was shaped like a hexagon; the golden metal had two sides parallel are long with the four top and bottom pieces where short. The handle was a deep green. He was in a loose stance with his knees barely even bent, his feet only an inch apart, his shoulders lazily squared. His body relaxed with the blade in a tight, yet relaxed grip. He lifted the blade and set his legs so that they where a foot apart with the left foot fore ward and his right knee bent to launch himself towards them, his left hand stretched out behind him.

His voice cold, he uttered his words, words that ade the world so still as they heard his quiet and deadly words.

"_**Tsuki no dankai: Wakkusu-Gake San Jitsugetsu, Ringo no Hana(Stages of The Moon: Waxing Crescent, Apple**_** Blossom****)**

He whispered as he sank underneath the water, the moons glowing as the thorny, white-flowered branches of the mentioned tree appeared under that water and glowed brightly as the tree branches erupted from the water, the moons not being disturbed as the trees came from the water. The thorns of the apple tree branches turned into blades and shot towards them, Kyoka coming back into existence as the came out from one of the moons under the water, right beside Arashi. His blade bit deeply into the Uzuamki boys thigh as he stabbed the one who would have been his brother right above the knee, the edge of his blade scraping the bone as blood leaked from the wound.

Kyoka quickly took his sword from the younger fighter and swiped it to the side; as the blood hit the water it turned into a green glowing apple tree sapling, that quickly grew into a young tree, and bore a single, small fruit that Kyoka plucked from its branch and bit into, Arashi came crashing to his knees as he felt his chakra drop by over a quarter.

The two standing siblings looked at their brother, then at the thorny branches that had them trapped. "What the fuck is this NARUTO!?" Questioned/demanded Naruko as they saw Kyoka walk through the deadly thorns. The limbs, leaves, and thorns moving to let their master reach his targets. Kyoka simply looked at them as the branches and trees began to glow brighter slightly as Kyoka held the same cold, cruel, and yet alluring smile on his face as he opened his purple slit eyes and looked deep into their own.

His voice showing the slightest bit of emotion, amusement and... Sorrow? In his voice as he spoke. " This? why this is your end... This is my vengeance... I am sorry that you are this pathetic Arashi, Naruko, Hikari. Vanish like the sorry reflection's you three are." He said as he brought his blade into a reverse grip and stabbed it into the water, causing a small ripple. The thorns, trees, and blossoms glowed silver as the blades shot forth, only to be stopped by golden chains. A long mane of red-hair flying about as a soft voice echoed through the world.

Kushina looked into her sons cold, amethyst amethyst eyes. "That's enough... Sochi." She said, her voice barely above a pain filled whisper as she brought her blade up and as if time slowed, it came down on his shoulder, the force and angle would lay open his chest if it connected. Kyoka brought his own blade up to block the opposing weapon, though it was too late.

Blood erupted into the air as the world started to crack and swirl. There was a gasp of pain as the people trapped in the world of Kyoka returned to the Chunnin Stadium.

A dull thud was heard as a body hit the ground, pain filled growls echoed out as blood squirted into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**Ok here is another story, I hope that you all enjoy it and that I got you interested. I never really see a story where _IS _a zanpakuto: or in this case has the powers of one. I know that the Returned mother and Siblings thing is over done but I thought that it would work best with this story. Kyoka/Naruto is not going to be God-Like at the beginning or become God-Like. But he is going to be pretty powerful. His siblings and mom don't want to kill him. Only see if he IS the fox or not. I'm tired, Sore, and I have to go to school in the morning plus I haven't slept in 18 hours. So I hope that you people like it. Ill answer any questions as best as I can in the next chapter. So please R&amp;R. Eighth Swordsman Out  
**


End file.
